Nightmares Before the Dreams
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Full summary inside. Piercings: MinatoxKushina, NarutoxSakura.


**This is a story request from: Kylelover101. ****Just another One-shot, I'm sorry to say. But please enjoy :) And may I remind you, I don't own _Naruto_, if I did, I'd be screaming for joy and I'd make sure to keep _Naruto_ a forever going-manga. But...I don't own him *lowers head in sadness* **

**Title: Nightmares Before the Dreams.**

**Summary: Naruto was all alone in that nightmare. So alone and so frightened. Too bad his parents could only watch him suffer. Until one day, someone-_something,_ offers them a new chance at life. MinatoxKushina LATER NarutoxSakura, **

**Rating: M (for language at the end) **

* * *

It was supposed to be a quiet night, nothing bad was supposed to happen. But Weather men are almost never right. And boy was he wrong this time. He said there were to be clear skies and a stary night, but nope. He was wrong. Thunder boomed and drummed loudly into the night, and the lighting flashed it's yellow streeks in the sky. The rain as it fell, fell hard on the rooftops of houses, one particular house-no. It wasn't a house, it was an empty apartment, inside was a crying, and immencially terrified child. He shuttered and curled up in a ball in the corner of his "new home".

No one _wants_ him, no one _needs_ him...No one, _likes_ him. But everyone _hates_ him.

His "new home" was just another excuse to keep him locked up away from everyone. For a short while, he figured he was safe. He knew he was safe, no one dared to come into this apartment. But during these thunderstorns, he wished someone, anyone, would come inside and just hold him-**BAM!**

The small, blonde haired child jumped. Screaming and crying, trying to cover his ears, in a desprate attemtp to block out the thunder and every other sound in the world at the moment. Clutching at the scratchy, yet warm blanckets, he yenred for any type of amity at the moment. Pulling the blankets over his head, and covering his whole body as the thunder kept getting louder and louder. He began to cry. First it was just one tear, then it became many, many tears. And finally sobs. He cried and even started to shake with fear, and also due to the fact that it was freezing cold in the apartment.

He sneezed then harshly coughed with a hack at the end.

He was starting a cold, but that was nothing new, it seemed he was ALWAYS sick. Always somthing new was attacking him, wether it be a new cold or even the flu. This time, it was a mild cold, nothing severe but it was contagious. It also didn't help the fact that there was a thunderstorm outside, like _that_ was going to help anything.

Wheezing and couching trying to block out the thunder with his cries, he didn't notice two people right on either side of him. One was a tall blonde-haired man named Minato. The other a red-head beauty named Kushina. They were sad. Very sad. Well, their child was crying, what parent wouldn't be sad?

"_Minato...he's crying again_." Kushina said quietly, trying with all her might not to cry. Her bottom lip shaking. He reached out to touch her son, but her glowing arm just went right threw Naruto. A Ghost? A Sprit? Maybe an Angel? Whatever they were, they didn't feel like it, they felt like lousy parents. Minato's face scrunched up lightly as he tried not to cry. He made a desprate attempt to hold his child, but just like beofre, his arms went right threw the small, terrified and sickly boy.

"_We...we can't do anything_!" Kushina began to sob when Minato held her face with his shaking hands, no way was he going to admitt how frustrated, upset and sad he was. He had to be strong, strong for his wife, and strong for his child.

"_Yes...Yes we can_." He said.

Taking her arms and they both held and hugged their crying child. They closed their eyes, and Kushina began humming. Naruto, of course, never noticed this. He never _saw_ them, he never _heard_ them. And he never _felt_, them. But...he knew Someone was there. He stopped crying and turned around. No one. Looking all around the apartment, it was just him. No one else was there. He began to cry again, but he only coughed and hacked. It burned his raw throut and that just made him upset. In a couching and chocking fit, he got on all fours and coughed. Desprate for a drink of water, he used every ounce of strength he had to wobble over to the sink and jump on the counter, turning on the faucet and drink from the bare cap.

After he was finished, he felt a little better, but not calm.

Minato, left his wife to see if his son was okay. Naruto tried to carfully slide of the counter when the thrunder made a loud boom, making him loose his concentration due to the fear he had. He started to fall and even though Minato tried to despratly catch and save him, Naruto still fell to the ground. Shriking in pain as he clutched his head and squirmed on the ground. His arms, hands and elbows covered the top and back part of his head, crying in severe pain, Naruto rolled and cried on the wooden floor.

Minato himself felt like crying, his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, but only to show how scared he was. Shaking he reached down to stroke his child's hair in an effort to show SOME kind of comfort, but nothing. He the remembered, he couldn't touch him.

"_DEAR GOD! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS_!" Minato screamed, pulling his own hair and falling on his knees. Naruto's screams of pain and sadness and Minato and Kushina's cries for help, still were no match for the roaring thunder that still boomed outside. Kushina, shaking and phanting, crawled over to her son, not forgetting she couldn't touch him, just layed next to him. Minato phanted and his face felt hot. All hope for a happy family were disolved, they didn't exist anymore.

Dreams for the dead, never come true.

"_God...this is a nightmare"_ Minato cried.

**Yes...horrible, isn't is?** A voice snickered. Minato was alerted now. He gasped as another figure of Naruto was next to him. Accept this "Naruto" was covered in dirt, mud and bruises that had fresh blood seeping from the scars he had on his face and body. The hair and eyes were the same. Accept...dirtier.

**Poor child. **_IT _spoke again.

"_Who are you_?" Minato said, walking over to his wife, who now noticed IT too. They held out their arms as to shield their child.

_IT _smirked and rolled IT's eyes. **Like that will help, you can't save that boy, no matter how bad you want to...but tell me, HOW Bad, do you despratley want to be parents? **IT smiled and folded IT'S child arms. Minato growled, no one will DARE harm his child, he already hated the villagers who did this to his child, the people he loved, protected, faught and died for and how do they repay him? They harm his child, his beautiful child.

"_What do you want-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU_?" Minato screamed.

IT smiled.** _I _have many, many names. I am the curse soken of in all Languages spoken by human tounge, and I am a blessing to Demons and a threat to Angels. I'm the almighty God and Dirt devil's middle man. But right now, as of the moment, I am...the dark side of that child-Naruto. **IT nodded to Naruto, making Kushina and Minato look at their weeping child, who despratly tried to cover his ears as to block out the thunder and the coughing and wheezing wasn't helping.

"_What do you want_?" Kushina said. "_Leave my boy alone_!"

**I don't intend to harm Naruto, the villagers do enough of that for me. **IT smiled, making Kushina and Minato scowl with hate and disapproval. **I, am just doing my job. But you both have an offer I am willing to give. T**he malevolent-angel disguised as Naruto, smiled errily, causing Minato and Kushina to shield their son even more. While they stared at each other, Naruto was in another coughing fit, he wasn't chocking, just coughing and it wasn't a pretty sight either. He reached for somthing to cover his mouth from the dust going into it, when he found one he coughed a few times, and then he felt somthing warm on his lips.

Looking at the white dishtowel, he screamed at the red blood he saw.

**Minato, how would you and your wife like to...hold that child? You know I know, how BAD you'd do anything for that. I mean, look how frightened he is...**

Minato didn't dare look back at the sight of his wife screaming and his son cryin for help. Naruto ran to the door as an attempt to get help, just any help. He knew the villagers would hurt him, but maybe they would be nice..._maybe_. He tried to pull on the doorknob, but the door was jammed. He screamed and hit on the door.

"Let me out! Please! Someon-" **BOOOOOOOM!** Thunder clashed once more, Naruto got scared and as he was about to scream, he had to cough at that exact moment as well, and it ended him chocking on his own blood. Kushina screamed and tears rolled down her face.

"_MINATO! DO SOMTHING_!" Kushina screamed. "_GOD, HELP ME!"_

Minato looked at the dark Naruto.

"_What's the catch?"_ Minato hissed.

**Take care of that child...and there will be no catch. This is a test, to prove you, your wife and son are worthly of entering my boss' heaven when your time comes. So...Take care of him and I shall grant your wife and you life, a second life, fail to do your job as a parent...and the outcome Shan't be pretty. **

Naruto began chocking, harder and harder until it began harder for him to breathe.

**Better hurry, looks like he's dying. **IT smirked, as if IT didn't care. Minato gasped, he only had a few seconds to decided!

**5... **IT counted.

"_Minato!"_ Kushina shriked.

**4...**

Minato hesitated and breathed in slowly.

**3...**

Naruto chocked, harder this time, bloody lips and throut gasped for one more breath of air.

**2... **IT smirked.

"ALRIGHT! I CHOOSE LIFE!" Minato screamed.

The thunderstorm stopped. And so, did the nightmare.

* * *

Naruto breathed in and out slowly this time. He could breathe! His eyes snapped open and he realized the storm had stopped, but that's not all he realized, he jumped and screamed when he noticed he was in the arms of a very pretty woman. There was a man right beside her too! Naruto was scared, people hate him. People don't want him.

"Woah, little guy, don't go falling out of Kaa-san's arms now" Minato smiled. Naruto was then blanketed in Minato's long white with red fames-Hokage coat. Naruto was frozen and puzzled.

"Kaa...san?" He asked.

Kushina smiled. "Yes, Naruto. I'm your Mommy. And this is your Daddy. We love you, Naruto" Naruto looked at the two people. Dubfounded and just frozen as to what they said. No one-ever. Said that to him. The flood of emotions began and he found himself crying cubby tears. That only made Kushina and Minato's wish come true, together, they held thier child. Together they loved and raised him right.

**Take care of him and I shall grant your wife and you life, a second life, fail to do your job as a parent...and the outcome Shan't be pretty**

Minato couldn't agree anymore, that voice both haunted and reassured him. They were the most frightning and happiest words he had ever been told. Minato wasn't afraid of being a bad parent, Minato was more afraid of having his child taken from him-again. Naruto was in a better possition of Kushina's hold, his head was now on her shoulders insted of laying on her breast, so when he looked up he caught a glimps of his father's face. Minato only saw the small child and smiled. Kissing the top of his left eyebrow. A harsh cough came from the child and startled both parents, never wanting to see the image of their own child choking on his own blood ever, Kushina immedatly made a bowl of soup for her son. There wasn't much, (which angered both parents) but it was enough to make Naruto feel a little bit better. Minato ditched the itching blanket Naruto was cloked on before and replaced it with his own coat, offically giving it to Naruto. Which Naruto greatly appreciated, he loved this coat so much. It smelled just like his parents...his parents...he smiled, knowing he could say that.

After Kushina gave Naruto a dose of some medication she non-chalantly stole from the neighbors (her child's health was at stake, no way did she give a damn if she had to steal somthing) she gently tucked her child in to her arms. She didn't feel like sending him to bed, at the moment, she really didn't want to let him go at all. Naruto was very small for his age, being the age of a five year old, but the size of a two year old. He fit perfect in her hold. Minato sighed.

"I'm going to try and get my job as Hokage back." Minato said, opening the window. "Then..." Kushina looked up from her baby.

"Then...we're going to take Naruto out of this apartment. And back where he belongs." Kushina couldn't see Minato's face, just the back side of him, but she could imagine how pissed he must be at the moment.

"Is...that what you want?" She asked. Minato looked back. "If you don't...or if you do...I'll be there too" She said. Naruto kept on sleeping, but to the two adults, his presence was nothing to be conserned about. Minato smiled and kissed his wife, gingerly on the head.

"I'll be back...I promise"

* * *

Naruto moaned softly and rubbed his eyes, waking up. He yawned and then regreated it, the sing from his cold was still there in his throut. He stopped and looked around. Where was he? He wondered. He was in a room, that looked suiable for a small child. There were books, toys and clothes. But, this wasn't his apartment. Who's room was he in? He clutched his father's coat closer to himself and bwgan to wimper, he was a bit scared. Where was Kaa-san and Tou-san?

"Mommy..." Naruto called out, very scared at the moment.

"Mommy?...Daddy?...MAMA!" He screamed that last part, making Kushina who was in the other room, come running to her son. She immedatly held out her amrs and Naruto took the bait and jumped into her hold. Crying and shaking.

"Naruto...my small boy, what is wrong?" Kushina asked.

"W-where am I?" Naruto asked. Kushina sat Naruto on the bed and told him that he shouldn't be sad, but very happy. He should be happy, because the room he was in, was his. Naruto did calm down after that, and asked for his father. Kushina helped dress Naruto into some fresh clean clothes. They felt soft and warm against his skin, unlike those clothes he had to take from the Orphanage clothe-drive. Every year the town got together to donate clothes to small children in need, and Naruto for some way, was not allowed to help. So at night, he'd have to take clothes from the drive, becuase he either didn't have any or couldn't fit his old ones.

Now these clothes, they not only smelled good, but felt good.

"Daddy's in his study room, and remember, Naruto, when Daddy's in there, always knock on the door before entering" Kushina soothly told him. Naruto nodded. Understanding completely.

Minato was busy filling out, what he assumed, every paper signing on the face of the Earth. The village was indeed shocked that the Fourth was alive again. Not only did they miss their Hokage, but...they feared him. Almost entirly, after his speech was not only about the ignorance of the villagers, but he claimed he saw "Their true self, seeing the evil in their eyes". Minato continued to guilt trip them to no end, not onyl was there that, but threats. Especially right after the new law was placed in,

_#13,785- You shall not **HURT** in anywaypossible: Naruto Uzmaki._

_Concenquences_: **DEATH**

Minato in no way felt guilty, infact, he felt complete-somehow. Minato was almost done with the stack of papers he was working on when he heard the door knock. He did ask Kushina not to bother him, but this could be about Naruto. And if it wasn't, there was nothing wrong with immedate sex on the table. (which surprised Minato, Kushina loved)

"Come in" Minato smiled.

Kushina entered, carrying a still-sleepy looking Naruto. Minato smiled even bigger when he noticed Naruto still had his coat clutching to him. But Minato had to feel a bit bad, he looked absolutley silly with the coat on, it was far too large, but that's also what made it cute.

"Sorry, he had a bad dream, I assume" Kushina smiled, apologetically. Minato stood up and didn't look bothered at all. That's because he wasn't. Not at all will he deny, forget or neglect his child. He didn't watch him suffer for years just to add to that suffering list. No way would his son curse his name. He'd make sure of that.

"Hello darling" Minato reached out to Naruto, and much to his surprise, Naruto leaped to his father, snuggling into his chest. Minato and Kushina smiled and laughed at that. Minato carried Naruto over to his desk. Bouncing Naruto on his knee as he continued to sign papers. Naruto took an interst in all the papers, not in his life had he seen so many! There were stacks and stacks of them everywhere! Naruto was amazed, and Minato noticed this.

"Like paper?" He teased.

Naruto turned back, clutching the coat. He shrugged; embaressed, he looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I have to sign them all!" Minato smiled. "It'll help me be Hokage again."

Naruto looked up, puzzled. Minato explained to him that when he was Hokage before a "bad thing" happened, he had to sign papers in order to be into office. Naruto understood...almost. He understood just about as much as a child his age would. Minato also saw that Naruto looked tired. Smiling, Minato held him closer and hummed. husing Naruto into a deep sleep once more.

* * *

"Tou...san?" A voice asked. Minato turned, swaring he saw a little four year old boy, but his eyes played tricks on him once again, and insted he saw the eighteen year old son he had grown up to be. Minato, just being either reminded that his son was eighteen, was enough for him to start feeling his heart throb.

"Yes, my little fox?" Minato beamed.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I wish you woudln't call me that. That's embaressing."

"Well, if wishes were horses, Beggers would ride for free" Minato chirped. _And as long as you'll be breathing, you're going to be called my "little fox". _

"Whatever..." Naruto said. "Well, I have last of the boxes with my stuff in the place where Sakura and I are staying, I won't be jopining you and mom for dinner tonight." Naruto said, casually. Minato looked up, a bit broken hearted.

"But...your mother really would want you there. She's insisting that you and..._Sakura_...join us." Minato did hiss a little bit at her name, causing Naruto to frown. Minato did blame her at times for taking his baby boy away. Sometimes, he wondered what life would be like if she haden't climbed the wall that kept Naruto perfectly away from the outside world. Minato and Kushina were very surprised to see their son playing with a pink-haired cutie in the back yard one day, that only escalated their fears in Naruto wanting despratly to go to The Accadamy. It only got worse from there when he made friends. Not that they didn't want him to make friends, they just felt a bit "used" when Naruto went to a sleepover at Sasuke's or when out for Ramen with Kiba or the Video store with Shikamaru.

They knew their child was just acting like a normal boy, but still...they didn't get a second chance at life, only to see their son being ripped away from them by his friends and the pink-haired-bitch-from-hell (as Kushina despribed her).

Minato at times wondered if he was being a little possessive, but the flashbacks of Naruto choking on his own blood, alone, frightened, and in constant destress and pain were enough to tell him his parenting skills were _fine. _

"I wish you both would let her have a chance. She likes you two, a lot" Naruto answered.

Minato laughed at that. Yeah. Right. The day Naruto announced to his parents that he and Sakura had been "seeing eachother" and wanted to have their relationship publically, the first people they told were their parents, first Sakura's and then Naruto's. And right after they both said somthing, Naruto noticed his parents were frozen. He couldn't help but "excuse himself" only to laugh out loud in the other room.

"I told you what she did!" Minato said.

"You told me that after I left, she laughed and pointed at you, singing and taunting that I was her's." Naruto said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"IT'S TRUE!" Minato said. "HONEST!"

Of course, it was true in his head. Minato and Kushina must have both had the smae feeling at the moment and imagened a snotty Sakura pointing her fingers with her tounge out of her mouth, singing:

_I have your son, I have your son, he's all mine, he's all mine._

But in reality, it was Sakura who was deadly scared, because after Naruto left the room, his parent had a state and glare off with the poor helpless pinkette.

"Well...you're going to have to tell mom that I won't be joining you two, I have reservations at some restaraunt with Sakura."

Reservations?...Oh, no.

"Son, you're not thinking of...marriage, are you?" Minato asked, deep down there was a chibi him throwing a tantrum pounding at the walls of his stomach, making the uneasy feeling and queezy emotions abrupt. Naruto looked at his dad, then at the celing, smiling big.

"That would be nice, huh?" He asked. "Sakura...all dressed in white...coming to me and only me."

Minato was horrified. "So...it's a yes?"

Naruto looked back at his dad. "I'm thinking about it, but not right now." Then with a smile, he added, "Don't worry, I'll give you grandkids"

_You're the only kid I want, Naruto. _Minato placed a fake-smile.

"I'd love that..."

"Me too. After all, I need to repay you and mom somehow"

"You can repay her by coming to dinner."

"Nice try," Naruto smiled. "But...I have a proposal to make." Naruto turned to walk away, when Minato spoke.

"Do you remember...the first time we held you?" Minato asked. Naruto turned, he was confused and smiling at the same time. Giving his full attention now. "Kushina and I...holding you for the first time, do you remember that, at all?" Naruto shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He smiled sadly.

"Well...may I tell you what happened?" Minato wasn't trying to keep Naruto late, just despratley trying to tell his child, his favriote memory, his meaning to live...he was trying to tell him the truth. Naruto looked at a clock on the wall, and saw he had a few hours to spare, he walked closer to his dad and sat on the chair across the desk. Minato smiled. Ever since Naruto turned 17, he stopped sitting in his father's lap. Minato was heartbroken that day. He remembered it well, Naruto came home from a mission and somthing must have happened, because when Minato offered Naruto some tea and to sit with him to tell him what happened, Naruto did take the tea...but sat right across from his father. Ever since that day, that was the spark that continued Naruto to sit away from him.

_"I'm too old."_ Was his excuse.

Naruto smiled. "So...what happened?"

"huh?" Minato asked. "Oh, sorry" realizing he spaced out he sat back down.

"Well, Naruto...the first time I held you...was when you were-"

"A Cuuuuuuuuute little baby?" Naruto laughed. "Don't deny, I know you're gonna' say it"

Minato was trying not to smile but, how could he tell him son that he was four when he and his wife first held him? What would his accusations be?

"Well...my little man, you were four...when I first held you" Minato looked down at his feet. Not wanting to see Naruto's pained or confused face, he didn't want to see the saphire-blue eyes filled with hurt or sadness. No way, did he want to bring up memories.

"W...What?" Naruto asked.

Minato continued. "You were..._taken_." Yeah, taken, it was half the truth. "From Kushina and I, and well...we finally got you when you were four. I...I'm so sorry." Minato bit his tounge as to not bring on any water-work tears forming in his eyes. He had to be strong, just like on that fateful day, fourteen years ago. Naruto coudln't believe it.

"You mean, I was kidnapped and you didn't find me, for four years?" Naruto nearly screamed.

"Naru-chan...baby-" Minato tried to comfort.

"WHO WAS IT?" Naruto screamed, tears forming. "I WANNA' KILL 'EM!" Minato walked over to Naruto and stroked his fingers threw his son's bangs and stroked his face. Feeling the tears trinkle on his fingers. He should have let him go to dinner, he shouldn't have said this, now he's crying. Minato sighed.

"Baba..." Minato cooed. "hurting someone, won't make it go away." He stroke his cheek and hair more, Naruto lowered his head.

"I...I can't believe I was alone...for four years. God, it must of torn you and mom apart." Naruto muttered.

Minato smiled. Then hugging his baby. "You have no idea...but it's not your fault at all, my love. You couldn't do anything about it, either. You were an infant when this happened." Naruto sniffed and Minato reached for a tissue, handing it to Naruto. Naruto thanked him and blew into it. Minato smirked.

"Remember when you had that bad cold?" Minato smiled.

Naruto nodded. "I was in first grade...mom wouldn't sleep for days."

"Your throut was so raw all you could do was cry. You couldn't tell us what you wanted or needed, that was scary. I remember one night, it was so bad, all I did was rock you. I didn't know that's not what you wanted, and I do think you did either, you fell asleep right there though. Even after you fell asleep, _hours_ after you fell asleep, I still rocked you." Minato explained and smiled.

Naruto couldn't believe his father did somthing like that. Naruto looked up.

"I...I didn't know about that." Naruto sniffed.

"Well, you were young when that happened." Minato soothed. "You were on a strict liquid diet, man did you eat like a horse after that...which reminds me of the first time I took you out to eat ramen."

Naruto smiled, seeing what his father was doing now.

"No, dad, I have to go" Naruto decilned. Minato was upset once more.

"But, you have time" He tried to reason, Naruto pointed to the clock, has it really been two hours?

"I have to go, dad. I'll see you soon. I love you" And with that, Naruto pecked his father on the cheek and left the room.

Minato stood there, tears filling in his eyes. What had he done to let his baby grow up? He knew he should have locked him in the house, so only Kushina and himself could see his smile. Then he found out...how rediculous that sounded.

"But...I am his father, don't I atleast get to say: 'never grow up'?" He smiled. Then walking to a balcony window he looked out to see Naruto get into his new red sports cars, driving away. He smiled.

"Stay safe, my baby."

* * *

Naruto was nervous. Very nervous. at the moment he was waiting outside Sakura's house. Her stuff along with his were now at their lovley small house they had together. But, still she was getting ready at her parents. Naruto fixed his coller, trying to straighten it out. Then his hands traveled to his left pocket, pulling out a little black box, was a white ring. It wasn't very expensive, but it was somthing.

Smiling he quickly placed the box in his pocket once he heard a door opened.

Looking up, he smiled even brighter when he saw the love of his life, Sakura. The two have had a beautiful relationship going on for two years. They started off slow and worked their way up. Still, they hadn't had sexual intercorse. Sakura was still nervous about that, so being the sweetheart he is, Naruto promised to save sex until after marriage. Of course, they still had their hot, steamy make-outs; but Naruto knew he was to wait until Sakura was ready.

He smiled at the beauty that stood infront of him.

"Ready?" He smiled.

"Yes, thank you" She smiled back. He opened the car door for the pinkette and when she was safely in, he closed the door and made his way to the driver's seat.

"Where are we going, Naruto?" She asked.

"It's a surprise" Naruto smiled. "And I think you'll be _very_ surprised."

* * *

At home, Minato sat slouching at the dinner table. His wife was in no better shape either. Minato had a depressing look on his face and rested his cheek on his left hand. Kushina, however, was pissed.

"What do you mean, you gave him permission to leave like that?" She asked. "I don't care if he turned eighteen, he's still my baby and I told him and that pink-brat to be here for dinner! This took me _hours_ to prepare, and _hours_ more to make! I was up at the crack of dawn just to thaw out this food!" Kushina ranted. Though Minato would love nothing more than to have Naruto eating this meal with them, he began to wonder...

"Kushina...did you even listen to a word I said?" He asked. Looking up at her.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"He left...to get Sakura...so he could propose to her" Minato said. Kushina gasped. Then shook her head 'no'. Minato, however nodded his head and looked at his plate, he hadn't touched anything yet, and he didn't want to. More than anything he wanted a tiny Naruto-like child to pop out of nowhere saying with a bright happy voice:

_"I love you Tou san, Kaa-san. I love you both, so very much!"_

"You mean, he's going to marry her! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Kushina then stood up stomping over to the closet to fetch her coat and purse, Minato quickl stood up before Kushina would do anything that she might regret.

"Kushina, darling...let's think about this for a second-"

"WHAT'S THERE TO THINK OF? SHE'S TAKING AWAY MY CHILD...MY BABY!" Kushina screamed.

"I'm just saying to think of the outcome!" Minato yelled.

"What's there to think about? I punch the shit out of that pink-haired-craddle-robber! and I take Naruto home, it's as simple as that!" she tried searching for her keys when Minato spoke.

"Is that so? And what about Naruto's feelings?" He asked, this time, calm and serious. He folded his arms and stared at his now stunned wife. "Let's just say, I did let you go about with your "plan" and you did bring Naruto home. What would he feel?, I wonder. His mother just told him...he couldn't be happy-"

"I never said that!" Kushina said, defensivley.

"No. But actions speak louder than words, and with you telling me that you were going to " punch the shit out of that pink-haired-craddle-robber! and I take Naruto home"-just told me that you don't care if he's happy or not." Minato said. "Plus...how could you live with yourself, if Naruto said: "I hate you" ?"

Kushina gasped.

_"What the hell is your problem? I loved her! She was going to be my wife! I was happy! I was fucking happy! Don't look at me, don't talk to me! Don't ever speak to me again1 I hate you!" _

Those words were enough to kill Kushina, but even though they didn't she still looked pale and started to fall, Minato caught her just before she hit the floor. Picking her up bridal-style and carrying her to their room, he laid her on the bed and stroked her hair out of her face. Kushina began to sob.

"Minato...I-I don't want him to hate me!" She sobbed. "I'm just...scared...I don't want to loose him!"

Minato smiled, the laying next to her, he wrapped his arms around his beautiful, tender and caring wife. "I understand perfectly, Kushina...but you know, I've realized somthing"

She looked up, curious.

"I've realized how wrong we were." Minato said. "We were wrong for trying to keep Naruto for ourselves, sure it's normal considering what we saw, fourteen years ago." Kushina didn't need to be reminded of the horrors her son went through, being alone, frightened, and nearly dying. "And we were given the chance once more to raise and love our child...but...we tried to keep him for ourselves...That was wrong."

Kushina smiled and nodded.

"Maybe...maybe we should give Sakura a chance, I mean...look how happy she made our child. He smiles so big no these days." Minato smiled. "True, he's our baby and always will be, nothing will ever change that. But now, we have to let him go, and be on his own...but that doesn't mean he's not welcomed in our house, or our arms ever again, now does it?"

Kushina smiled. "No. It doesn't...I'll just miss him, dearly"

"Yes. He leaves tomorrow, right?" Minato asked.

"I guess so" Kushina said.

"Well, I have an idea..." Minato stated.

* * *

"Naruto? Are you feeling alright?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked up from his plate. He smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"y-Yeah, Sakura-chan what makes you think I'm not?" He laughed.

"Well, the fact that your blushing and you've barley eaten anything...are you alright?" Her voice filled with concern and care made Naruto's heart flutter. He told her that he was fine and he was just anxious about moving tomorrow; Sakura baught the bait. She continued with her salad in peace. Naruto started looking around, waiting for an opertunity to get on one knee and ask for Sakura's hand in marriage.

"Um...Sakura...?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked up. "Yes?" She smiled.

"Well...I-I..I was thinking that...Well, we've been dating for two years, three weeks and fifteen days." Naruto said. Sakura gasped, she had no idea kept tract of their relationship. Actually, Naruto guess on the weeks and days, but he did know they were dating well over two years. "And I've had a crush on you for the longest time, um, seventh grade I think it was when I first started to like you...And well...I was wondering that if maybe...maybe"

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Maybe..." She whispered.

"I was thinking that maybe...you'd like to..." Just then, Naruto noticed the setting sun on the beach, he gasped and knew that was the **_perfect_** place to give her the ring. Thinking of a way to get out of the restraunt as fast as he could, he held his stomach and started groaning.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" she said, getting up and rushing over to the blonde.

"Yeah...no...I...need some air...maybe on the beach." Naruto groaned (obviously faking, but Sakura couldn't tell). Sakura nodded and led Naruto out of the restaraunt. Naruto kept groaning as if he were going to be sick until they were on the beach, he stood up straight and kicked off his shoes, revealing his bare feat.

"What the-?" Sakura was about to giggle, before Naruto picked her up, bridal style and started twirling her around; Sakura giggled and laughed, screaming softly with joy. Barfoot in the sand, they kicked the warm soft rocky substance that stuck to the bottom of their feet and when it was over, Naruto and Sakura just ended up holding each other while looking out at the red sun with the orange clouds and pink and dark blue sky.

"Wow...it's beautiful" Sakura smiled.

Dinner was obviously, forgotten.

"Sakura...there was a reason why I brought us out here." Naruto admitted.

Sakura turned, giving him her attention.

"Well, the thing is...We've been dating for two years. And I...I want to love you so unconditionally and I never want to loose you" Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened, after hearing fairy tales and romance stories all her childhood and teenage life, she felt like a princess. Naruto slowly, got down on one knee and picked out the little black box out of his pocket. sakura gasped, covering her mouth.

"Sakura...will you marry me?" Naruto asked, showing her the ring.

It wasn't expensive, it wasn't flashy, but it fit perfectly around her finger. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Yes Naruto!" She smiled, Naruto gasped and smiled. Hugging him with all her might, Sakura started crying, Naruto soothingly rubbed her back and he too, let tears fall from his eyes. Minato and Kushina will never know this, but why Naruto wanted to marry Sakura so badly, was because he wanted a love just like they had. He wanted to be just like them and love someone with such care and have a great amount of devotion and passion for that person, that it would kill him if he were separated.

"I love you, Sakura" Naruto mumbled in her ear.

"I love you too" she sobbed with joy.

Naruto smiled. Now not only had he had the love of his parents, but the love of another who was willing to accept him. And "acceptance" and "love" were only the begining of their relationship.

* * *

**A bit too much? Or not enough? **

**Please tell me in a review! :D Big round of aplause to Kylelover101 my Beta for life *hugs her* Thank you so much. **

**-The Un-wanted Angel. **


End file.
